The purpose of the Morphology Core has been and will continue to be to perform tissue processing and staining, immunohistochemistry, and in situ hybridization for Program investigators and their associates. Because each project in this renewal proposes numerous experiments requiring histological processing of samples and microscopic detection techniques, the Morphological Core will be an integral and essential component of this Program Project Grant. The Morphology Core will be staffed by experienced research technicians and will occupy dedicated and fully equipped laboratory space. To expedite the processing of samples, the Core will be organized into functional subcompartments, or laboratories, that are defined by the services provided. The Histology Laboratory will process samples, cut sections, perform histological staining, and store tissue blocks. The Immunology laboratory will perform immunostaining, assist investigators in preparing immunoreagents, and maintain commonly used materials. The Molecular Biology Laboratory will be responsible for in situ hybridization procedures, including labeling probes and storing reagents. Tissues and cell samples will be collected and submitted by personnel associated with the individual investigators. Project investigators or their associates will complete a Work Order form that will be used to catalogue the work requested and to record the date that each task is completed. The quality and results of analytical assays will be reviewed by Drs. Parks and Crouch with the Project leaders or the co- investigator who is responsible for the experiment. Furthermore, the Morphology Core will, as it has done for the past two funding cycle, provide a center for correlative interactions among the Program investigators in their independent, yet complementary studies on lung biology.